User blog:Twentypence/Crew
Crew members are followers of the Hero that can be used to participate in Crew Runs. Crew members can be acquired in a number of different ways and have various features which affect their success rates on particular Crew Runs. Type Each Crew member has various Types that describe any special traits of the Crew member and which Crew Run's Weakness they can fill. All Crew members have a Background and Preference, but not all Crew members have Special traits. Special * Unique A player may only ever have one of a specific Unique Crew member at a time, Unique Crew members more Credits than non-Unique Crew members to Upgrade but have at least one Skill. If a Unique Crew member goes Missing in Action during a Dangerous Crew Run then a special Crew Rescue Run to recover them will become available in the future. Background All Crew members have a Background that can be used to fill a Crew Run's Weakness, there is no other difference between the Backgrounds. Backgrounds are represented by a white icon. * Criminal * Diplomatic * Imperial * Technical * Warfare Preference All Crew members have a Preference that can be used to fill a Crew Run's Weakness, there is no other difference between the Preferences. Preferences are represented by a colored icon. * Defensive * Espionage * Offensive * Stealth Skills A Crew member's Skills either grant them a bonus on a specific type of Crew Runs, or grant bonuses to other Crew members of a specific Type on the same Crew Run. Only Unique Crew members have Skills. Leveling Up Crew Like Gear and Weapons, Crew members can be Leveled Up, but instead of using Materials, the only way to Level Up Crew members is through sending them on Crew Runs. The maximum Level is controlled by Rank and Tier. Once a Crew member reaches the maximum Level for their Rank they can be Upgraded (as long as they are not already at their maximum Rank). Upgrading Crew When Crew members reach the maximum Level for their Rank, and is not already at their maximum Rank, they can be Upgraded by spending Crystals and Credits. Crew members can be Upgraded a maximum of two times from their starting Rank, and some Crew members require specific Blueprints to have been acquired before they can be Upgraded. Clicking on the Upgrade button will show all the requirements to Upgrade the Crew Member. If you are viewing a Crew member and meet the requirements to perform an Upgrade the Upgrade button will sparkle. non-Unique= |-| Unique= Retiring Crew If you no longer wish to have a Crew member on your Crew, you can Retire them and receive Credits. Each Rank and Tier of Crew member provides a different amount of Credits when retired. Crew members with a Special Type do not provide additional Credits when retired. Crew retired below max level provide less credits. Available Crew Tier 1 = Category:Gameplay Category:Armory Category:Crew Category:Missing Information Category:Blog posts